


too far apart

by Gaius Augustus Sexus (RagnarLodbrok)



Category: Ancient History RPF, Gay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarLodbrok/pseuds/Gaius%20Augustus%20Sexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am starting this in my fourth period class, and i should really be doing my classwork. Instead im doing this shit, and thus far i like where its going, so expect updates. Oda Nobunaga and Gaius Augustus Germanicus have some sexy fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too far apart

     A gentle wisp of smoke floated effortlessly by a candlelight, that seemed to illuminate the room. An orange gleam reflected off of the horned Kabuto that sat next to the large red Scutum, that seemed at peace resting against the wall. Reflecting off of the silver boss in the middle seemed a grotesquely distorted image of a man squatting on the ground, bouncing up and down. The man, perched upon another who seemed laying on his back, was oiled and glistening, his nipples perked and seemed more like needles on the oriental man. Oda Nobunaga lifted himself from his Roman lover's erect dick, just to thrust himself back down, feeling the shaft force itself deep into Nobunaga's rectum. The Daimyo looked down to see the light reflecting off of Caligula's sweaty face. _He looks so beautiful,_ Oda thought to himself as he saw Caligula wincing as he thrust upward into Oda's tight butt, to which Oda couldn't resist a moan that seemed more like a whimpering shout. He felt his butthole quiver as Caligula pulled out his cock and coated Oda's anus in a white cream. It dripped on the floor with a sickly splat as Caligula lifted Oda from him and set him to the side. Germanicus stood from the floor and looked at his lover, and with a devious smile he foretold the future of thier sex with a small, bad pun. "Im going to make you commit cockpukku." Suddenly, Caligula dropped before Oda, who lay sprawled on the floor with cum dripping from his anus, nipples tight and oiled, and a dick that seemed gargantuan of his people. Caligula, with his dick in hand, touched just the head of Oda's penis with his own, and Oda smiled. As the heads separated, a thin line of ejaculate stuck between them, and just as Caligula was pushing himself down, bringing his face closer and closer to Oda's cock, Oda trembled in anticipation at the inevitable events. Caligula placed his lips on Oda's penis and began to let it deeper into his mouth, the warmth of Caligula's mouth felt so great, then, at that very moment, Oda shot up from the mat on the floor of his castle and realized that he was sadly alone.

     Its been three years since Oda last saw Caligula, it was on that dark day. Overhead, the ominous clouds rolled in, and just before Oda was about to slaughter Imagawa Yoshimoto's armies in Okehazama, but suddenly the clouds gathered and revealed a blue vortexing mass that seemed to loom over Oda's forces, when from that hole came a naked Roman Emperor, who, as he fell, landed where his stiff cock went straight into Oda Nobunaga's mouth, knocking him off of his horse. But that was three years ago. within that time, Caligula's portal opened back up and sucked him in, but not before the two of them could become the closest of friends, and leave Oda with an unsatisfiable lust for the Roman who he had come to love. now, Oda just waits for his lover, unifying japan so that on Caligula's return, there will be nothing to distract Oda from tending to his long lost friend.

     A large red flag, bearing the gold eagle and olive leaves, with S.P.Q.R. stitched on top,hung from over the throne, where a man sat, angrily glaring down at a man before him. "Caesar, what's happened to you? you used to be benevolent, kind, then after your disappearance three years ago, you became malicious?" Caligula did not like what this peasant was rambling about. The only thing he cared about was getting back to that mysterious land with mysterious technology. In reality, he knew it was from a different time, distant in the future, but all he could think about was his foreign lover whose name sounded to me _Nobunaga_. He whispered the name to himself, and felt his voice choke in his throat. The peasant before him looked up, could the cruel Caligula actually be about to cry? The answer was simple when the emperor stood and brandished a Gladius, that he used to pierce into the bowing man's neck, killing him on the spot. As the body fell lifeless to the ground, Caligula dropped to his knees and wept. Through his sobs and cries, Caligula swore he heard...what sounded like footesteps echoing through the palace. They weren't loud, just gentle, and slow.

    "You're sad," a voice silently whispered in a slightly feminine tone from behind Caligula, who stood abruptly and pointed the sword to the face of the hooded figure before him. The figure didn't move.

"Who the fuck are you?" Caligula screamed at the strange individual, who remained at repose and silence until Caligula had calmed for second or two.

"They call me Bretta, I am an unknown maiden of my village, but i am a mage in arcane magic." Caligula had no response

"The vortex three years ago was my doing, and if it is the cause of your sorrow, i can take you back to where you were. _Nippon,_ as the residents there call it." Caligula dropped his gladius and went to embrace the hooded woman ahead of him. as his sword rang against the floor, he felt the woman's touch in his arms. it was a warming feeling.

"There are two ways you can get there," Bretta started "You can either pleasure me in a way i have never been pleasured before, or you can bring me a legion of virgin goats for me to have my way with." there was a long silence as Caligula thought of his options.

"Ill do both"

     As 2,000 virgin goats were brought into the palace, Caligula slowly unrobed the hooded woman who now lay sprawled before him on a table. He reached his hands into the cloth and felt her body, and gently traced his hands down her sides. His breathing increased and suddenly, as Caligula reached to her waist, he felt something not very feminine. There, resting in his hands, was a massive dick, longer than his forearm and wider than his thigh. In awe, Caligula gazed at the massive piece of erectile tissue that seemed to pulsate and grow larger with each tug he gave. The dick was heavy, very heavy, and out of nowhere, it shot up like a catapult, immediately erect within a split second. The dick hit Caligula in the jaw so hard that it bloodied his lip a little. Bretta looked at Caligula through her orange locks and green eyes, "Im into kinky BSDM shit." She said sincerely.

     Caligula walked through a torchlit archway wearing a bear suit as Bretta was chained to a wall. Caligula, the bipedal bear, held a leather whip in his hands. With a flick of the wrist against Bretta's abdomen, she quivered and laughed. Then the bipedal bear rested its paws on a crank and turned Bretta upsidedown, where her face was stuffed full of cock, while the bear summoned its horse Incitatus, who licked and nibbled on the dick while Caligula tickled the scrotum. within minutes, Bretta came with such velocity, that the horse was blown backward and became a pegasus, while a puddle of magic semen was spattered on the wall. "Thank you for that" Bretta said calmly, as she levitated back onto her feet after using magic to undo the chains. "Now because you helped me achieve an orgasm, were creaive, and also granted me 2,000 virgin goats, i will give you something more than seeing your lover again."

With the flick of her wrist, and smacking her dick on the ground three times, Bretta's ejaculate began to morph itself into a strange shape that caligula had never seen before. It seemed like a giant shark. The Megalodon too began to levitate, and on it's back was a saddle made entirely out of gold. Caligula got the message, and thanked Bretta for all she did for him.

     Oda Nobunaga was walking through the streets of Enryaku-ji, where he thought back on Caligula's initial response to the region. He seemed ecstatic and overjoyed with the beauty of Oda's nation. As Oda walked, he noticed that the sun seemed to not shine as brightly as it used to, no, it was like the sun was being blocked by a cloud, a thick cloud. Something seemed to be blocking the sun altogether. Oda looked up and saw the shape of a massive shark eclipsing the sun. Behind the Mealodon was a large swirling blue mass, much like the vortex that Oda saw Caligula come from all those years ago. Screams were heard as  bright red beams shot forth from the Megalodon's eyes, burning the village. Once all screams were silenced, the shark landed and Caligula stepped off and ran for Oda, embracing him and telling him that he will never leave again.

     Oda Nobunaga's nipples twitched slightly as warm wax dripped silently upon each one. Caligula, with his dick coated in warm olive oil brought straight from Rome, rubbed his stone hard cock against Oda's quivering rectum. Oda reached forward to grab the candle, but Caligula lifted it higher, just barely out of his reach.

"if you want this candle, you have to pleasure me until i ejaculate." Oda understood and pushed himself down, sliding his back on the table, forcing Caligula's dick into his butt. Oda whimpered in a slightly euphoric tone, much like he did all those years ago. Caligula loved this man, who enveloped his dick with their anus. Oda pushed himself off, and leaned forward straightening himself upward. His lips gently brushed against Caligula's and in a split second, Caligula wrapped his arms around the daimyo and the amorous kiss was extended in time, as their throbbing dicks brushed against each others, leaving a long stream of semen to connect the two even after they were separated. Caligula kissed Oda's chin, then worked his way down, kissing between his pectorals, and down his abdomen. Against Caligula's chin, a dick did brush, and think, wiry pubic hair filled his mouth. Caligula moved his head back and kissed the head. Oda, apprehensive about the blowjob, was in fear of what his foreign lover will do. Caligula leaned forward and filled his mouth with the erectile tissue, that seemed to quiver as Caligula twirled his tongue around, twiddling with the dick. He moved his head back and stood, just a little taste was all he wanted. Oda bent down, still sitting on the table, and pushed Caligula to the floor as he fell on top of him, and on their impact, Oda's anus fell directly onto top of Caligula's dick, catching him by suprise. Oda's body quivered and shook as Caligula pulled out a little, just leaving the head in before he thrust inward again. Oda's eyes twinkled as he whimpered and seemed in an absolutely euphoric state as his prostate was coated in Caligula's seed. As cum dribbled onto the floor between their legs, Oda looked Caligula in the eyes and opened his mouth.

"I expect that candle now" Oda said with a slight insinuation of sensuality in his tone of voice.

Caligula handed over the stick of wax, no longer on fire and without a moments thought, Oda stood, grabbed Caligula, and turned him around.

Caligula's body twitched in a sick euphoric sense as Oda dribbled warm candle wax on each nipple, rubbing it into an evenly layered coat with his index and middle finger. Oda's dick twiched slightly as it grazed against Caligula's tight butthole, until the candle no longer dripped, as the wax had all dried. Oda smiled from behind Caligula, and brought the candle around Caligula and pressed its rounded edge against Caligula's rectum. The candle was pressed into Caligula's butthole as Oda's dick was pressed between Caligula's legs.


End file.
